Jurai Military
The were the armed forces under the jurisdiction of the Jurai Empire. Established to protect the sovereign realm of the Jurai Territory, the Jurai Military included the Army, Navy, and Special Forces as well as a number of minor supporting organizations. History Origins The Jurai Military was established during the Formation Wars, a series of deadly conflicts that spanned across the newly discovered Jurai sector between GC 62 and GC 67. These conflicts were centered around the clashes between the original founders of the Jurai Empire, the Jurai Merchant Family, and the Unified Earth Government, who wanted to lay claim to the uncharted space to serve as a staging area for their war with the Human Federation. Ignoring the Merchant Family's claim of sovereignty over the sector of space, the Unified Earth Government razed the burgeoning colonies. Angered at the destruction of their colonies, the Jurai Merchant Family pooled their resources together and bought a large complement of warships and mobile suits from Revolutech Advanced Industries as well as a dreaded Sovereign-class Dreadnought. In addition, the Merchant Family hired an Anti-UEG PMC called PMC Titan to serve as an additional military force. Alliances Shortly after successfully repulsing the Unified Earth Government from their territory, the Jurai Territory was contacted by the Human Federation. The Federation, as it turned out, wanted to negotiated a peace treaty as well as a mutual alliance between the two governments Milky Way Civil War Milky Way War Post-war Branches Jurai Territory Standing Military Guard The Jurai Territory Standing Military Guard were the regular military forces of the Jurai Territory. The Standing Military Guard was split into several independent field armies and were stationed on each planet under the Jurai Empire's control, essentially serving as the Planetary Defense Force in their stations. Jurai Militia The Jurai Militia were the paramilitary forces of the Jurai Empire's planets that worked in conjunction with the Standing Military Guard. Trained by the Standing Military Guard, the Jurai Militia were intended to safeguard their planets when conventional armed forces were not present. Jurai Special Forces The Jurai Special Forces were the elite arm of the Standing Military Guard, comprising of the most loyal and skilled soldiers the Jurai Territory had to offer. Generally known for their zealotry, each member of the Special Forces were committed to the protection of the Jurai Territory and were willing to lay down their lives if it ensured the defeat of their enemies. The Branch was specifically known to only answer to the orders to the Master of Jurai and their proxies. Jurai Territory Space Forces The Jurai Territory Space Forces were the space-borne equivalent of the Jurai Territory Standing Military Guard. They were given the very important task of protecting the planets of the Jurai Territory from outside incursions. The full might of the Jurai Territory Space Forces was referred to as the Jurai Territory Grand Navy. Within the Grand Navy were the seven fleets of the Primary Planets as well as the auxiliary fleets of the Secondary Planets. Additionally, the fleets of the Grand Navy were supported by a network of Space Fortresses placed throughout the Jurai Territory, which were intended to serve as either a first line of defense or as a strategic fixture. At the forefront of the Grand Navy was Jurai Territory's most powerful warship, a Sovereign-class Dreadnought called the JTA Tskuyomi Jurai Intelligence Division Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes